Need To Be Saved
by sesshyluver17
Summary: Two authors involved! A friendship was split apart, but now it may join, but they face, not only, love and heartbreak, but death and ruin as well.... Not yaoi, Sessh and Inu are main characters
1. Chapter 1: Prologue Read it for info

**Need to be Saved**

_Character Biography_

Ayame Iris: Wolf demon, 22 years old, actress (single…) -girl-

Ayumi Uwasa: Human, 21, manager (Hakaku) -girl-

Bankotsu Witoni:Human, 22, actor (single...) -boy-

Ginta Ookami: Wolf demon, 23, model (Yuka) -boy-

Hakaku Ookkami: Wolf demon, 21, manager (Ayumi) -boy-

Harley Chapman: Cat demon, 22, singer. Blonde hair with maroon streaks, with gold cat ears, golden tail, and a red heart in between collar bones. Green eyes. (Likes Inuyasha) -girl-

InuTashio Takomi: Dog demon, 564, company owner, and manager of both of his sons. (Izayoi's mate) -boy-

Inuyasha Takomi: Hanyou, 22, singer, guitarist (likes Harley) -boy-

Izayoi Takomi: Human, 40 (with life spand of mate), Lady of the Western Land (title) (InuTashio's mate) -girl-

Jaken Toadola: Toad, (age ?), lackey to Sesshomaru Takomi (single) -boy-

Kagome Higurashi: Miko, 21, model (single...) -girl-

Kikyou Higurashi: Miko, 22, actress ( Naraku…but wants Inuyasha) -girl-

Kagura Windya: Wind witch, 23, actress (Wants Sesshomaru) -girl-

Kanna Toniyosho: Soul demon, 17, model (Shippou's girlfriend) -girl-

Kohaku Taija: demon slayer in training, 17, groupie for Rin and Kanna (Rin's boyfriend) -boy-

Kouga Karnia: Wolf demon, 24, model (single...) -boy-

Miroku Houshi: monk/cursed, 22, drummer (Sango) -boy-

Myouga Fleamon: felan demon, 502, lackey to Inuyasha Takomi (single) -boy-

Menomaru Moth: Moth demon, 24, manager (evil) -boy-

Naraku Toniyosho: (good guy) spider hayou, 22, guitarist (Kikyo… but likes Ayame) -boy-

Onigumo Pene: spider demon, 28, devil's right hand (bad) (evil) -boy-

Rin Takomi: Human, 17, model (Kohaku's girlfriend) -girl-

Sango Taija: Demon slayer, 22, model (Miroku) -girl-

Sesshomaru Takomi: Dog demon, 24, model (single…) -boy-

Shippou Kitsune: Kitsune, 17, groupie for Kanna and Rin (Kanan's boyfriend) -boy-

Victoria Diaz: Fox Demon, 22, singer with Whit (single...) Silver hair, with green eyes, with just a hint of blue. She has a white tail, that she can conceal at will. -girl-

Whitney Kyameron: dog demon, 22, singer with Vic (single...) Black hair, with blue streaks. Violet eyes, and stripes on cheeks, waist, and ankles. A tear drop symbol now replaced the star emblem on her chest. (No tail... even though I want one...) -girl-

Yuka Hea: Human, 22, model (Ginta) -girl-


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Need to Be Saved**

_Chapter 1: Goodbye_

(The song 'Say Goodbye' is owned by Brooke Allison, not us)

Eighteen year old Harley was on her way to meet her friend Whitney when she got a call to go to work at the veterinarion's office. There was an emergency, and she was the best at calming down the people involved. She sighed as she turned her car, and dialed Whitney's cell phone number.

?With Whit?

Whitney was sitting at Jeremiah Joes (Don't own it, but we have smoothies from there) waiting fro Harley, when her phone began to play the tune 'Change the World'. (We don't own it, but we TRY to sing it in Japanese) She grabbed out of her purse at flipped it open.

"Whitney speaking," She drawled, tired of waiting for Harley, "unless you have something important to say, hang up now."

"Gee, what a cheery welcome for your best friend!" Harley giggled sarcastically.

"I'm tired of waiting for your slow ass." Whitney mumbled.

"Well, you're going to be waiting all night. I just got called by the office. I have to go in, it's an emergency." Harley said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Somehow I knew that they would call..." Whitney grumbled, playing with her straw. "Well, as long as it's not me, I don't care."

"Oh ha, ha. Thanks a lot. Anyways, I don't know how long I'll be, but it being Spring Break and all, I can meet ya later. I'll meet ya at the beach!" With that Harley hung up, just to tick Whitney off.

"She only did that to tick me off..." Whitney said, shaking her head, and flipping her phone closed. She took asip of her smoothie and was about to get up and leave when she noticed a familiar figure walk through the door. "Hey, Sessh. What are you doing here? I thought you had to study for your college exam?"

Sesshomaru glared at his girlfriend. Well, that would change tonight. "This Sesshomaru should be asking you the same thing. Where is the feline?"

Whitney sighed. "First off, her name is Harley. And second, she got called into work. I guess I'm getting a break." She grinned, trying to shake off the chills she was getting from his being.

Sesshomaru growled. "I will call her what I wish. I have come to speak with you about a matter that has come to pass." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a folded piece of paper out. He unfolded the paper and laid it in front of her. It was a two pictures of herself with two other guys. "It has come to This Sesshomaru's attention that you have been unfathful for the past three months of our two year relationship."

Once in every life

Someone steals your heart

And you are forever changed

Even when you must part

You find it hard to leave

The feelings aren't gone

But a voice inside is telling you

You can't hold on

Whitney stared at the pictures for a moment, and then looked up at him, anger flashing in her eyes. "What? Do you honestly think I cheated on you? I have a question Mr. Perfect. How is it that you are unable to smell them on me? You would be able to smell if I mate with another."

So say goodbye oh i can't say that i won't cry

Cause i'm so glad

For everything we had

The good and bad

Say goodbye

Just look at me

You'll know that i¡ still love you so

Even though we have to say goodbye

Sesshomaru smirked darkly. "Because I have been sleeping with another for the past month, and you have detected nothing."

No matter where you are

Wherever that may be

I will always have you here

Deep in the heart of me

And if i never see that warm and tender smile again

We will always have the memories. Remember when

Whitney gasped, and stared at him, hoping to see the lie in his eyes. But there was none. He was telling the truth. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she looked down at the table, and dug her claws into her palms to stop from letting out the sob that threatened to escape.

You've got your life and you know i've got mine

But we will always be

Forever intertwined

Our hearts know that

It would be wrong to stay

So before

You turn and walk away

Sesshomaru just stared as she wallowed in sorrow. He would not admit it, but it did hurt to know she cheated on him. He may not have been the best boyfriend, but he was there for her and remained faithful. That was until he decided to do to her what she did to him. He just did not expect to actually feel guilt at her tears, to want to hold her and tell her he was sorry. But his pride would not allow it. No matter how much his inner youkai growled and whined.

Whitney just couldn't believe that he had cheated on her, let alone thought that she did that to him. She had always loved him, no matter how cold and heartless he was. And now it was over. Even if she hadn't cheated on him, she couldn't live knowing that the person she wanted to be with, didn't even trust her.

You've got your life and you know i've got mine

But we will always be

Forever intertwined

Our hearts know that

It would be wrong to stay

So before

You turn and walk away

Whitney stood, not bothering to wipe away her tears. "You stupid, son of a bitch. I never cheated on you. I was faithful. I don't know how I did it with your cold heart and your stupid no emotion physique, but I did. And now, I don't want anything to do with you." She paused long enough to hear him scoff. "You won't ever have to deal with me again. Don't bother speaking to me, 'cuz I won't talk back." With that she left her booth, ignoring the stares she was getting from other customers.

You'll know that i have one last wish

One last kiss

Before we say goodbye

Sesshomaru watched as she left, ignoring the pitiful sounds his inner youkai was making, After only a few moments, he grabbed the pictures that were left on the table, paid her bill, and left the shop.

?With Harley The Next Day?

To say that Harley was pissed was an understatement. Whitney hadn't showed up at the beach at all last night, making Harley wait two hours by herself. To top it off, she hadn't answered her phone once, out of the fifteen calls that she gave her.

As of now, she was heading towards Whitney's house. She was surprised to find three of her friends cars already in the long driveway. You see, Whitney and Harley were rich. You probably are asking 'Why do they work?' It's pretty simple really, they love animals, and hope to make their own way in life. That means as little money as possible from their parents.

Harley pulled up behind a red convertible, and stepped out. As she walked towards the door, she could smell the scents of Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Naraku. She nocked on the door, and was surprised to find Whitney's mom, Aiyoku (Passion), crying and opening the door.

"What's wrong, mom?" Harley asked her second mother. "Why are you crying?"

Aiyoku let out a strangled sob and pulled Harley into a hug. "My baby ran away, and I have no idea where!"

"What! Whitney left!" Harley exclaimed in shock.

"So you don't have any idea where she might have gone? I was hoping she would have told you something..." Aiyoku whimpered.

"No...why is everyone here? Why didn't anyone give me this memo!" Harley questioned, her expression changing to that of resentment.

"Well, I tried calling your cell phone, but you didn't answer. For a minute I thought you had run away too! So I called the others to ask if they'd seen her." Aiyoku explained. "Koushoku is out looking for her now."

"How long has she been gone!" Harley asked. Aiyoku walked over to the kitchen, where the rest of the gang stood. "WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED?" Of course, at this suggestion, Aiyoku paled.

"Oh yeah Harley, great way to make Whitney's mom feel better!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Harley glared at him.

"Well excu-u-u-use me for being worried! And I don't see you getting off your lazy ass and looking! You guys have cars!" Harley narrowed her eyes at them all.

"Get your tail out of a knot!" Naraku rolled his eyes at her excentricness. "Did you guys check her room for clues yet?"

"Uh...no." Kagome realized with a slight laugh."Heh, heh."

"Hmm...detective Miroku is on the case!" Miroku stated, his brows set in determination.

"Since when are you-...HENTAI!" Sango yelled, slapping the monk and leaving a bright red handprint on his face.

"Idiot," Inuyasha muttered. Harley growled.

"HELLO! For all we know, my BEST FRIEND could be being raped right now! CAN WE FOCUS!" Harley fumed while Aiyoku fainted in the background.

"Hey guys, anyone else notice that some people are missing?" Naraku looked around questionably.

"Where is Sesshomaru...?" Kagome started.

"Kagura?" Sango wrinkled her nose.

"Kikyo?" Miroku added. The six exchanged looks.

"BITCHES! Listen to Harley!" Harley screamed, balling her hands into fists.

"We're listening, Har-ley!" Inuyasha replied, emphasizing 'Har-ley'.

"Shut up! Now how about we all go upstairs, kapeesh?" Harley hissed, barging past the others and walking calmly up the stairs.

"Someone's got a temper problem..." Kagome muttered as her and the others followed the neko.

"Took ya long enough." Harley was stretched out on the bed flipping through a blue book labeled, 'Whitney's Diary- Read and DIE!'

"Ooh, what's it say?" Miroku chirped in excitement, plopping down beside Harley. "Any dreams? About me?"

Harley covered his face with her hand and pushed him away. "Eh, no." She flipped through several more pages while the others searched through Whitney's privacy. "Wait, we got somethin' over here!" Harley called, as they others looked over her shoulder at the hurried writing. "It says, 'Dear Friends and Fam, I am sure Harley will find this sooner or later, so I won't bother to write a note. I love you all, and I'm sorry for the short notice. I'm okay, and I miss you already...Love, Whitney'."

"Grrr, Whitney no baka!" Naraku stated in annoyance.

"Fine! I don't wanna talk to her anyways!" Harley snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes.

"Keh." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Why must she insist on causing problems?" Miroku asked wearily. Kagome shook her head.

"I give her ten days." The miko laughed.

"I wonder why she left anyways?" Sango said with concern.

"I know. It's all Sesshomaru's fault. It's ALWAYS Sesshomaru's fault. I'm gonna kill him. Then I'll bring him to life with Tensaiga, and kill him again and again and again..." Harley jumped up from the bed, her fist raised.

"As much as I would LOVE it if you killed my brother, aren't ya kinda jumping to conclusions there, Har?" Inuyasha asked the furious neko youkai.

"NO! It's his fault, and I know it. If you get in my way, you'll die too." Harley said, heading towards the door. However, she stopped before turning the handle. Turning around, her gaze ran over the people in the room. "You! Come on, we're leaving!" Harley grabbed the nearest being's, which happened to be Sango, sleeve, pulling them out of the room.

"What is up with that?" Kagome asked. The others shook their heads.

?With Harley and Sango?

"Uh, where are we going?" Sango asked as Harley sat in the driver's seat of her car, with Sango next to her.

"We are going to beat Sesshomaru's ass." Harley growled angrily. She sped out of the driveway, towards a large house nearby.

"And why did you need me?" Sango questioned nervously, afraid of the prospect of beating up Sesshomaru.

"Because! I am not going by myself! You are my friend, and freinds stick with friends, unlike a certain inu demoness I know." Harley stomped on the brakes as she turned into Sesshomaru's driveway.

"Okay, but do you really think we can take down Sesshomaru?" Sango raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Hell no, but I do know that I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." Harley nodded an affirmative to herself.

"Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN AND-" Harley's ranting was interrupted by a very disgruntled Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru would like it very much if you would stop that over-sized hole that you call a mouth." He said with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do?" Harley said suspiciously.

"What?" He replied, a little off-guard.

"I know it was you. It's ALWAYS you. WHAT DID YOU DO!" Harley snapped, stepping forward.

"This Sesshomaru did nothing." Sesshomaru growled.

"Liar. Why did Whitney leave! I swear Sesshomaru, if it's your fault-" Harley was interrupted once again by the annoyingly bland voice of the Great Lord Fluffy.

"She left?" The inu youkai seemed mildly surprised for a moment, then became monotone once more. "Good."

"What do you mean, 'good'? She's your girlfriend!" Harley was now utterly confused, as was the so far silent Sango.

"You mean 'ex-girlfriend'. We are no longer together." Sesshomaru yawned.

"HUH?" Harley and Sango gaped at him simultaneously.

"That bitch cheated on This Sesshomaru." He said with a slight glare.

"No she didn't, you baka!" Sango yelled in defense of her friend.

"This Sesshomaru has acquired proof of her imbecilic actions." The inu youkai reached into his pocket, and pulled out two photos, handing them to Harley. She stared at them blankly for a moment before...

"You are the greatest jackass on the planet, Sesshomaru." Harley spoke, still staring at the pictures. An angry glint came to her eyes. "This is Whitney's COUSIN Jordan!" She indicated one picture. "And this is from two years ago, of her and her ex-boyfriend, Hiten!"

**A/N...Well that was a sad chapter... Poor Whit and Har. Iwonderhow long they will be sperated...**

**Whit: Stupid PRICK!**

**Har: Freaking Bitch!**

**Sessh: ...**

**Nar: Fucking Fuckhole!**

**Inu: When did you get here?**

**Nar: Whitney invited me!**

**Sessh: What!**

**Whit: Yep! Since you went and cheated on me, I found someone else to like! So Ha!**

**Har: YAY! I'm so happy! Your over the FAG!**

**Inu: HA HA, Sessh got dumped!**

**Sessh: Grrr... bitch, you can't dump this Sesshomaru!**

**Whit: Ye... I know...**

**Har, Inu, and Nar: Eh?**

**Whit: I tried being angry at him, and it didn't work! Grrr...it lasted for like ten minutes!**

**Har: Oh yeah! You said that last night! And I almost hit ya!**

**Nar: Wait, does that mean we aren't together anymore?**

**Inu: I don't care either way, as long as someone gets dumped.**

**Whit: Shut up! Anyway, I'm sorry Naraku, but I still love Sesshomaru... the bastard, but you can still be my plaything!**

**Sessh: GRRRRR!**

**Nar: NO! I will not be second best! (walks out the door)**

**Whit: (sniff) I just lost (whimper) my favoite plaything! (cries) Now I don't have a plaything and Naraku is mad at me!**

**Har: You'll get over it...**

**Whit: WOW! Soooo supportive!**

**Har: I know!**

**Whit: Not only do I not have a plaything, but now I'm stuck with Maru over there! GRR! LIFE SUCKS!**

**Sessh: GRR! BITCH, don't call me that!**

**Har: It's what you are! **

**Sessh: Nuh-uh!**

**Har: Uh-huh!**

**Sessh: Nuh-uh!**

**Inu: You know, sometimes I wonder if they secretly like each other...**

**Whit: I've been wondering that too... I mean they fight all the time! I wonder what it would be like it Sessh and Har went out...?**

**Sessh and Har: WHAT! FUCK NO!**

**Whit: Oops...**

**Inu: It was her idea! (points to Whit)**

**Whit: BASTARD!**

**Sessh: So, you think that This Sesshomaru should be with that insuferable feline?**

**Har: Your not much better, buddy!**

**Sessh: (smirk) But then we couldn't (whisper)**

**Whit: Uh... err...**

**Har: Ha ha!**

**Inu: Uhh... how about we review?**

**Whit and Har: REVIEW!**

**Sessh and Inu: Or we will chop your body up into little pieces and eat them for dessert!**

**Whit and Har: Eww! (runs to bathroom)**

**Inu: Was it something we said?**

**(Sessh shrugs)**

**Whit and Har come back**

**Har: I thought we were ending this thing...**

**Whit: Hell no! This is waaaay to short.**

**Inu: Geez, you two were like to talk a lot**

**Whit and Har: Yep**

**Sessh; This Sesshomaru has no room for useless blabber**

**(Har rolls eyes)**

**Whit: Yeah, sure**

**Sessh: ...**

**Inu: Feh**

**Har: Huh?**

**Inu: What?**

**Whit: Why'd you just 'feh'?**

**Inu: Feh**

**Har: What was that for!**

**Sessh: ...**

**Whit: Are you seriously gonna not talk this entire convo?**

**Sessh:...**

**Har: That's stupid...and gay...haha, I just called you gay! What do you say to that!**

**Sessh: ...**

**Whit: Now you're annoying me.**

**Har: Why the silence?**

**Sessh: ...**

**Har: Answer me, dammit!**

**Sessh: ...**

**Whit: Grrr, SESSHOMARU!**

**Inu: He won't answer you, bakas.**

**Har: And why is that?**

**Inu: Because he's being a whiny little girl**

**(Whit chases a stilll silent Sesshomaru with a hammer)**

**Har: Er, yeah...since they're busy, let's just wrap this up...**

**Inu: Sure**

**Whit: WAIT! Don't stop without me!**

**Har: Fine! Hurry up!**

**(Whit nods and continues to chase Sessh)**

**Inu: So...you know how to play goldfish?**

**(50 years later)**

**Har: Got any two's?**

**Inu: Go fish**

**Har: Darn it!**

**Whit: Okay, I'm finished**

**Har: FINALLY! Okay, ready, on three!**

**Whit: One**

**Inu: Two**

**Sessh: Three**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Four Years Later

**Need To be Saved**

_Chapter 2: Four Years Later_

Harley was glad to be home. She had been gone for four years, and in that time, she had become one of the most famous singers of Japan. Her and a band called 'Wandering Souls' were now tied at the top number spot on Japan's hit list. It was kind of strange competing with someone and not even knowing what they look like.

As of right now she was gettting out of her limo, and walking up the Takomi driveway. Her and the gang were meeting there to watch the concert of her competition. She knocked on the door, and only had to wait a few moments before a little green toad youkai answered the door. "Hey, Jaken."

Jaken glared. He never liked this girl, she always had a temper with him. "They are in the living room, Lady Chapman." He bowed. "Let this Jaken show you the way." He led her to the living room where she noticed the whole gang was gathered. Inuyasha was on the floor in front of the flatscreen television, Kagome sat on the couch next to Ayame, then Naraku, and Kikyo. Kagura sat on the arm of the couch closest to Kikyo. Sango was on Miroku's lap in the loveseat, and Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair all by himself. (HA HA! Sessh: GRR! Whit: Don't kill the author!) Only one person was missing, and she had been missing for four years. Sure they got occasional letters, but they went through her parent's house and gave no hint of where she was or if she was coming back. Whitney had basically ran out of their lives. (Har: TRAITOR! Whit: Shut up!)

Harley grinned as all their heads turned in her direction. "Hey, guys! How have you been?"

A bunch of, "Hey, Har!"'s came floating to her ears, and she sat down next to Inuyasha. He happened to speak first. "Well, our band's, 'Dark Haven', new single is doing pretty well. We're closing in on you and that band 'Wandering Souls'." He laughed.

"Yeah, we'll see." Just then a bunch of music came blaring from the television set.

"Hey you guys!" A girl with platinum blonde hair yelled into the microphone. "My name's Crystal, and I'm here to introduce the new band 'Wandering Souls'." A roar of applause met her call. "They have just finished their new single, and have decided that this will be their first song. But first, let's meet the band." She waved to the back of the stage, as girls screamed and guys hooted.

"First, on drums, we have Ginta Ookami!" A wolf demon with short black hair, and a white front ran out on stage, waving a pair of drumsticks. He grinned and some girls began to giggle and swoon. "Next, on guitar we have the ever steaming, girl magnet, Kouga Karnia!" A tan wolf demon, with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail ran on stage, holding his guitar. His piercing blue eyes caught every girl, and some pretended, or actually, fainted. "Next, we have co-singer and base player, Victoria Diaz." A silver haired fox demon, with green eyes, ran out on stage, yelling 'Call me V!' Girls screamed and jumped for her. "Last, but certainly not least, we have the lead singer, Whitney Kyameron."

The gang all gasped as a black haired inu demoness ran out on stage. At a close look they could see the bright blue streaks in her hair. Her violet eyes seemed to attract the crowed. She smiled warmly and ran to take the mike from Crystal. The gang got a look at the band attire. The guys all wore black sleeveless shirts that had the band name written on the front, with what seemed to be nicknames on the back. Victoria wore a black mini-skirt that had a white cross embebeded on it. Her black shirt stretched and ended only inches abover he naval, showing off her very curvy body. Whitney was wearing a long-sleeved tight v-neck. The sleeves seemed to twirl around her as she walked. Her black jeans almost covered the black converses, and she had laces going up both pant legs.

"Hey guys! Why don't we thank Crystal for such a great introduction!" She yelled waving her hand in the girls direction. The crowd yelled, more for the band member than for the host. "Okay! Now, as you know, we are the 'Wandering Souls' and we totally kick major ass!"

The band ran up to stand beside her, Kouga standing closer then necessary. The wolf demons punched their fists in the air, while Victoria blew a kiss to the crowd. After a second Whitney grinned, and held up her hand. "Okay, okay. We all know ya love us. Well, maybe not V..." Victoria pushed her slightly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Anyway, you are all here to listen to us play our songs right? Well, we have a little treat for ya. Tonight you guys get to be the first to hear our new song, 'My Immortal'. Now! Let's get going!"

The band all walked to their instruments, Victoria and Whitney going to their mikes. (We do not own this song, Evanescence does!)

Whitney: I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all my childish fears.

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave.

Because your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone...

Whitney closed her eyes, and hung her head slightly, shielding her face from the thousands of eyes upon her.

Victoria: These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just to real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase...

Victoria grabbed the mike with both hands.

Whitney: When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me.

She held her hand up to her chest and raised her head on the last note.

Whitney: You used to captivate me,

By your resonating light.

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.

Victoria: These wounds won't seem to heal...

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

Whitney: When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me.

Whitney: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

But though you're still with me...

I've been alone all along.

Whitney: When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

Whitney and Victoria: But you still have all of me.

The camera pan slowly backed away from their faces and over the crowd as the music faded. Several moments of silence and then...the assembled viewers burst into applause, several pulling out signs that read, 'We luv u Whitney!' or 'Kouga rocks!'.

However, the reaction in the Takomi household lingered on shocked silence for oh, about...seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

"Oh my Kami..." Sango muttered. Apparently, this woke the others from their reverie.

"Since when has Whitney been singing? And why didn't she tell us!" Naraku exclaimed in confusion. Kikyo seemed unperturbed about Whitney's sudden reappearance, while Kagura seemed rather bored.

"What in the world...? She knew she was going against me and didn't tell me! We were on the same freaking stage! I'm gonna kick her ass! Let's go, right now!" Harley huffed, jumping up from her position on the floor. As she was making her way towards the door, someone grabbed her tail, making her halt.

"Slow down there, Speedie Gonzalez." Inuyasha released the ticked neko's tail. " She's probably not there anymore. This was filmed this morning." Harley seemed to calm down, and dropped back onto the floor with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right...wait! She's had all afternoon and she hasn't visited me! I'm gonna go kick her-" Harley began to fume once more.

"Ass, we know." Miroku finished. Harley glared at the monk.

"You might wanna watch out, Sans." Harley eyed the monk's right hand, which had been creeping downwards.

"HENTAI!"

**SMACK!**

"Thank you." Sango said, dusting her hands off over an unconscious Miroku.

"What are friends for?" Harley smiled.

"Hey, you're _my_ friend too! You coulda helped _me _out by saving me from dear Sango!" Miroku pouted. (Who knows how he woke up so fast...)

"Yeah, but Sango's my best friend, and she's a girl. Girls have to stick together against perverts like you." Harley commented airily.

"Keh, I thought we were talking about Whitney coming back, not Miroku being the biggest idiot on the planet." Inuyasha stated in frustration.

"Oh yeah..." Miroku pondered. "It must be the ADD."

"You don't have ADD!" Sango growled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, This Sesshomaru is disgusted by the sights of you all. Go away." Sesshomaru spoke in a mildly annoyed manner.

"It's my house too, baka!" Inuyasha growled at his elder brother. "Wait a minute, aren't you happy Whitney's back? Or at least not as irritable as usual?" Sesshomaru scoffed at him, averting his eyes back to the book he was reading.

"Whatever." Kagome muttered. Sesshomaru scared her sometimes.

"Uh, can you guys shut up so we can watch the show?" Naraku said in a 'I'm-trying-to-be-nice-but-you-guys-are-making-it-extremely-hard' voice.

"Oh yeah," was the reply from everyone but Kagura, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. They all turned back to the tv to see Victoria doing the rock sign and fluttering her eyelashes. They watched as Kouga and the other wolf demons made their way to the front of the stage. Ginta wrapped his arm around Whitney's shoulder, and one around Victoria's waist, while Victoria wrapped an arm around Hakaku's shoulder. Kouga meanwhile, had wrapped his arm around Whitney's waist, and glared at some guys who were yellling ut phonenumbers. (YAY! I'm with KOUGA! FINALLY! Sessh: WHAT? GRRR Whit: Oops... heh heh)

Then they all grinned and took a step forward together. "We're the 'Wandering Souls' and we're here to kick ass, and sound good doing it!" The crowd went wild, and the band bowed, walking of the stage, Kouga still having his grip on Whiney.

No one heard the really low growl that emitted from the inu youkai sitting in his chair. They all watched wide eyed as Whitney and her band made her way to the back of the concert building.

"WOAH! I can't believe it's her..." Kagome said in disbeleif.

"It's not." Kagura stated.

"WHAT!" They all replied, except Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

"Did you see the emblem on her chest? Whitney's was a star, that was a tear drop."

Harley rolled her eyes. "It can change when something really life changing happens to the said youkai. Like a heartbreak or something..." Everyone looked towards the inu youkai.

?With Whitney?

"MAN! That was the best!" Ginta said high-fiving Hakaku. "I'm glad we gave up modeling for this!"

"Yeah! Not to mention, more babes." Hakahu grinned wolfishly, (Wow, so out of character... he he) raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up." Victoria said rolling her eyes in fake annoyance.

"What are you talking about, V? Your the one who 'flounces her stuff' everytime she gets a chance." Whitney finger quoted. "Or as People Magazine (Don't own it) puts it."

"It's just an image you little-" she was cut off by their manager, Menomaru Moth stepped in between him. He hid his malice for them with an approving grin.

"You guys did great out there. They loved you."

"Tell us something we don't know..." Kouga drawled, putting away his guitar.

"I have something..." Whitney replied raising her hand. She continued when all eyes were on her. "Umm well... you see as you know this is my home town, so I'm going to go clubbing tonight if I can get the old gang to go."

The group stood there for a second before Menomaru sighed. "Well, you will be here for three weeks. Just don't cause any problems." He glared at them, almost evilly.

"Yes, sir!" The all mocked and saluted.

"So where are we going first?" Ginta and Hakaku asked simultaneously.

Whitney shrugged. "I was thinking about heading over to the beach first. On such a good day, they might be there."

They all grinned and left their stuff for their crew to pick up, running out, grabbing their stuff, and sneaking to the beach.

?With Har?

"So what do ya guys wanna do?" Harley asked after an uncomfortable silence, caused by...Sesshomaru!

"How about we go to the beach?" Miroku suggested with that glint in his eyes.

"Why not? It's a nice day." Kagome added, getting up from her place on the couch.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha commented and Sango nodded. "You coming, Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru scowled at the nickname. "As much as I'd love to hang out with a bunch of toddlers, This Sesshomaru has other affairs to attend to."

"Who's driving?" Harley asked, looking around the room.

"Definately not you." Naraku said backing up a few steps. "Last time I drove in a car with you, I nearly lost my life."

"Oh ha ha, very funny!" Harley stated with a sarcastic edge. "Who's the one who crashed three cars in two years!" Naraku brought his hands up defensively.

"It wasn't my fault!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, that little old lady just popped up in the middle of the road." Sango laughed.

"I'll drive, since I seem to be the most responsible one here." Miroku declared importantly. Silence. Then uncontrollable laughter. Miroku 'hmphed'.

"Yeah right, Miroku'll be responsible when Sesshomaru adopts a kitten." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well come on people! Get your bikinis and towels cause we don't have all day!" Miroku snapped, his pride ruffled slightly by their teasing.

A half an hour later, they had arrived at Cape San Marcos, and were piling out of the Jeep. Sango, Kagome and Harley jumped out immediately, heading for the water and letting the others set up. Kikyo and Kagura had insisted on coming as well, and were seemingly disgusted by the sight of the water.

"Ew! There's sand on my feet!" Kikyo complained. Kagura, of course, agreed.

"Yeah, and look how gross this seaweed stuff is! It's all slimy!" The wind witch chimed in.

Harley, Sango and Kagome were already in the water up to their waists, and were squealing happily as the waves nearly pushed them over. They decided to play a game to see who could stand still for the longest.

"Whoa, doesn't the sand feel like it's going to suck you up!" Harley laughed as another foamy wave hit, sending the girl's upper bodies to move a bit in an effort to balance themselves.

"Yeah, and isn't it awesome how the water waxes and wanes? It pulls you back towards the ocean after each wave, almost like a slingee." Sango observed. Kagome nodded, then lost her concentration just as a wave hit, sending her toppling over into the salty water. Sango and Harley started cracking up so hard that they too were washed away with the next wave. Kagome resurfaced and stuck her tongue out.

"Ha ha! You two didn't last much longer than me." Kagome grinned happily. Sango smirked.

"I've got an idea." By the oddly evil tone to her voice, Sango was up to something good. "How about we knock dumb and dumber off their pedastools?" She indicated Kikyo and Kagura, who were tanning with their eyes closed.

Harley grinned with malice. She had always hated Kikyo, though she wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was the fact that she hung off Inuyasha like a necklace? Nah, that can't be it. "What's your idea?"

Sango, Kagome and Harley huddled up as the demon slayer revealed her plans.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kagome giggled. She then left the water, searching through her purse.

"Hey Kikyo, Kagura, why don't you come in the water and play beach ball with us?" Sango asked kindly. Kikyo lifted her head slightly and pushed her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose.

"I spent two hours on my hair. Do you really think I'll waste all that valuable time so I can hang out with you guys? Yeah right, in your dreams." The bratty miko sneered, replacing her glasses and laying down once more.

"Fine, be that way." Harley shrugged. Her and Sango grinned at each other before sneaking up behind the two girls. Harley grabbed the end of Kikyo's towel.

"One..." The neko mouthed to Sango, who had just grabbed ahold of Kagura's towel. "Two...THREE!" The girls dragged the tanning snobs out, not releasing them until they were in the water.

Unfortunately for Kikyo and Kagura, they were in the water knee deep before they could do anything about it. Kikyo spluttered around like a fish out of water, and Kagura just splashed hopelessly.

"Say cheese!" Kagome smiled behind her camera as she caught this Kodak moment on a Sony digital. (Don't own either of them.)

"You'll p-pay for th-this!" Kikyo screeched, but Harley wasn't listening. She had just caught sight of Whitney headed their way.

With her were three wolf demons, and a fox demoness. Harley wasted no time in ignoring the loud-mouth Kikyo and Kagura, who continued their whining long after the neko was gone.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, still snapping pictures of the two very wet girls, who were just now getting out of the water. She never received an answer.

"Ahem!" Harley coughed loudly as she stood before her inu youkai friend. Whitney looked up from her conversation, and into the glare of the neko herself. (DUN DUN DUN)

"Oh, hey Har, what's up?" Whitney smiled happily at Harley. This made her even more angry.

"What do you mean, 'Hey Har'? You've got some splainin' to do!" Harley crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at Whitney.

"Hey, aren't you that girl we're competin' with for the top spot? What, are you jealous or something?" Victoria asked, not knowing that Harley and Whitney knew each other.

"No, she's my friend from here..." Whitney explained. "And what do I have to explain about?"

Harley anime fell. "Maybe why you left out of nowhere, with no reason, and saying goodbye to no one!" The neko got up, waiting oh so patiently.

"Oh, yeah..." Whitney trailed off, a sad look washing over her. And with that, Harley lost all of her motivation for kicking Whitney's ass.

"Ugh, just come on, we can talk about it later...you're gonna wanna see what me, Sans and Kagz just did!" Harley grinned, thrusting her thumb over her shoulder at a furious and sopping wet Kikyo, and Kagura, who was running around Kikyo trying to fix the miko's hair.

"Okay, but first, I want ya to meet some people..." Whitney smiled. "Hey Kouga, Gintu, Hakaku, over here!" She called to the three who were playing frisbee. "Oh, and this is Victoria."

"Hey," Victoria smiled. "Oh, and call me V." Harley smiled at her as she waited for Whitney to introduce the others.

The three guys came running over, the one Harley knew as Kouga stopped in front of Whitney. "What's up, babe? Aren't you going to play with us?"

Harley looked on as Whitney blushed. _'Why is she blushing?'_

"I wanted you to meet my friends." Whitney said, grabbing Kouga and Ginta, leaving Victoria to grab Hakaku. "Come on. We'll go see the whole gang." She followed her nose and found Kikyo lying on the sand with her hair all wet and slimy, with Kagura looking at her nails in disgust. Kagome and Sango were rolling in the sand laughing, while Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, and Naraku were running over to see what was going on.

"What are you guys yelling about!" Inuyasha growled, sliding to a stop in the sand sending it all over the two girls who were busy with their grossness.

"They pulled us into the water while we were tanning, and with the towels still wrapped around us!" Kikyo yelled. Kagura was about to say something when she was interuppted by five howls of laughter.

Kouga held his stomach while Whitney leaned on him for support. Ginta and Hakaku fell to the ground laughing as they held onto each other. Victoria fell to her knees and clutched her throat, trying to get air into her lungs.

"That has to be the funniest shit I have ever seen!" Kouga howled, trying to stop from laughing.

The gang looked on as the people from the band they watched laughed at their most uptight members of their group. Finally, someone spoke.

"Wh-Whitney?" Naraku whispered. You see, Naraku and Whitney had been friends for ages. They had become closer then anyone, besides Harley and Whitney. They even dated once, granted it only lasted a week, but HEY! they were in sixth grade!

"Hey, Raku! Long time no see!" Whitney chirped happily.

**A/N...** YAY the uh...what chapter is this (Har checks top) Whit: Er... Chapter 3! DUH! GOSH! Har: It's chapter 2! Whit: Oh yeah, we didn't count thr prologue! Heh heh

Whit: GRRR!

Har: What are you grring about! You're the one who was gone for four friggin' years!

Whit: Sesshomaru wont give me back my plaything!

Har: Come to think about it, I haven't seen Miroku since Inuyasha asked him to go outside... where is he?

Whit: I dunno, Sessh came in here while I was talking to Raku, and then grabbed him by his neck -he better not choke him!- and then dragged him out the door! Stupid Bastard!

Sessh:What did you call this Sesshomaru?

Whit: WHERE IS MY PLAYTHING!

Har: Whit thinks your fluffy thingy is your underarn hair...oops, did I say that?

Whit: Maybe I should watch what I say around you...

Har: Of course...geesh, what do you think you can do, trust me?

Sessh: Under...arm...hair...?

Har: Think about it, you guys didn't have razors back then...

Whit: Yeah, what did you do?

Inu: That's none of your business!

Whit and Har: Where are our playthings!

Sessh: They wont be bothering us again...

Har and Whit: WHAT!

Inu: Ha ha

Whit: Oh, your boyfriend is so dead, Har. His ears are gone.

Har: No! Anything but the ears!

Whit: I know what I'll take! He won't have to be jealous anymore... wait... nvm he will be jealous of every guy who walks by... but he will have to deal without his little friend! COME HERE INUYASHA!

Inu pales: Uh...gotta go...bye!

Har: Get back here and tell me where my plaything is! (chases inu)

Sessh: Well...

Whit: You to, bub! Tell me where Naraku is and nobody gets hurt!

Sessh: You wouldn't hurt a little girl would you? (grabs little girl off street and uses her as shield)

Har (still chasing Inu): Either way, someone is going down

Whit: It is so gonna be Sesshomaru and that little girl (kills little girl)

Har: Oh my gosh, you killed a little girl!

(Be aware that Harley is typing right now...Har: Hey peeps!)

Whit: I'm going to die, I just broke my mom's bracelet and she's going to kill me...

Har: I'll miss you Whitney...

Whit: WHAT! You're supposed to protect me! Someone has to protect me from my mom's wrath! You're supposed to protect your friends!

Har: I'm scared of your mom's wrath...Sessh can protect you

Sessh: SUPER SESSH TO THE RESCUE- Wait, did you say I'm going against your mom? Sorry, she's to strong for This Sesshomaru.

Whit: Ya know what? You no longer are able to bear the title 'This Sesshomaru'...I dub you...'This Wieny'

Har: HA! This Wieny...that's funny

Inu: That's the best title for That Wieny...

Sessh: This Wieny is not going to accept that title...

Whit: Uh, ya already did buddy

Har: Cha...dork

Sessh: This Dork is not named This Wieny!

Inu: So you like the name This Fluffy-kins better?

Sessh: This Fluffy-kins is not...I'm confused, what's my name again?

Har: Fag!

Sessh: Oh...thank you.

Whit: Oh no you don't!

Har: I just did

Whit: Your name is SESSHY...Sesshy!

Sessh: This Sesshy has seen the light...I seen the light at the end of the tuneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel...my sweet sugar pie...canned barby qs and apple berry pies on my sweet sugar pie!

Inu: What is he singing?

Har: I dunno...but he should think about show business

Sessh: I've got a great singing voice, don't I? GO ME!

Whit: Waaaaaaah! What's wrong with my Sesshy-kins!

Har: You sound weird

Whit: That's because I am not Whitney...I killed her! I am...Austin Powers! YEAH BABY!

(Whit tied up): You guys! I'm stuck on Dr. Evil's ship! And his son's doing the freaky laugh thingy! And he's losing his hair, the horror! THE HORROR!

Inu: I'm confused now

Whit: HELP ME YOU STUPID LAZY-ASS BASTARDS! HELP!

Mini Me (indicates with hands)

Dr. E: He said that he likes to eat monkeys

MM: (nods)

Dr.E: With catsup

Sessh: I like them with mayonnaise and pickled horse relish.

Har: You eat monkeys!

Inu: Duh! Who doesn't?

Whit: You BOTH eat monkeys?

Har (breaks out the toothpaste): Inuyasha! GET OVER HERE NOW!

Sessh: Hmmmm, I wanna pretzel with goldfish on top...

Har: EW!

Whit: Uh, HELLO! Forget something over here?

Sessh: Nothing I can think of...

Whit: Grrrrrr (holds up sign with mouth reading 'Look at me!'

Sessh: Still not getting anything

Whit: I miss Raku!

Sessh: Wait, I get it now! Inuyasha forgot his toothbrush!

Har: Do you want me to untie you Whit?

Whit: No, I want RAKU!

Raku: Hey Whit, I- (Sessh kills Raku)

Har: Bye-bye Raku!

Whit: I'm gonna kill you Sesshy

Sessh: But This Sesshy notices you are tied up

Whit: I am glaring daggers Sesshomaru...ya see em? Cause they're sharp!

Sessh: Who is Sesshomaru? This Sesshy would like to know

Whit: I WANT OUT OF THE ROPES!

Inu: Mwha's wer pobwem?

Whit: WHAT?

Inu: Moo wourd mwe!

Har: Huh?

Inu: Mwy iwz Mwhitwee upwet!

Sessh: Why are you talking like that?

Inuyasha (spits): Better now?

Har: Oh yeah, the toothpaste...

Whit: Back to me!

Har: Everything's always gotta be about you

Mr. E: Me and mini me are back from getting ice cream! Ice cream for everyone! But Whitney!

Whit: Why are you torturing me!

Har: Ooh, chocolate, yum!

Sessh: This Sesshy will feed you my darling

Whit: Why don't you just untie me!

Sessh: That would be too easy

Inu: That sounds wrong

Har: You have a problem with that phrase...hentai!

Whit: Give me ice cream!

Sessh: Okay, pumpkin.

Har: He called you pumpkin!

Whit: EW! This ice cream tastes like feet!

Sessh: Yes, I got you the special foot flavor

Dr. E: I created that with my very own, bunyon covered toes

Whit (gags)

Har: Uh, you didn't do that with all the ice cream did you?

Dr. E: No, only hers

Har: Oh, okay! (eats ice cream)

Inu: I wanna fly away, yeah, yeah, yeah

Har: What the fuck was that?

Whit: Ooh, she said a bad word!

Sessh: I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of time, I'm gonna getcha don't cha worry bout that...you can bet your bottom dollar in time your gonna be mine! Just like I should! I'll getcha good...

Whit eyetwitch

Kagura: I have an announcement everyone! I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby!

Whit: WHAT! (breaks through ropes) I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!

Mr. E: So my results were correct...(Whit still chasing Kagura) If you tell an over-reactive bitch that her mate has mated someone else, she will gain extreme strength...

Whit: WHAT! And you were all in on this! By the way... no one is allowed to call me a bitch but Harley! FUCKING FUCKFACE BASTARD! I'll KILL you all!

Har, Inu, Sessh, MM, Dr. E, AP Kagura: Bitch!

Whit: GRRRRR! YOU'RE ALL DEAD! AND I"M NOT OVER-REACTIVE!

Har: Mmhm

AP: REVIEW BABY!

Whit: This isn't over! Did you really do it with Kagura?

Sessh: EW no! Little na-a-a-asty!

Whit: You will die in the next chapter

Har: Yeah, time to end this thingy!  
Mini Me: (waves)

Dr. E: He says to review


	4. Chapter 4: Karaoke

**Need to be Saved**

_Chapter 3: Karaoke_

That seemed to bring everyone out of their stupor, and "Where have you been?" "What are you doing here?" "And we missed you!" came flying towards the inu demoness..

"Woah, woah! One at a time!" Whitney yelled, waving her arms in front of her. "Okay. I've been in Hiroshima, meeting these guys and starting a band. I missed you all too, and I'm here to see you all of course! Don't you wannna see me?" She pretended to pout by sticking out her bottom lip.

"No, no, of course not!" Kagome said hurriedly.

Kouga was watching the whole scene with amusement. Finally he decided to introduce himself, well rather get them to introduce themselves. "So, who are these guys, Whit?" He said, waving his hand at them.

Whitney's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I forgot. Kouga, Victoria, Ginta, and Hakaku," she pointed at each one in turn, " meet Harley, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Kikyo, Kagura, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Miroku." She pointed to them all, and gasped when she was done, slightly out of breath. "Woo, that's a lot of people."

"Yeah, we got that out of the way…" Harley said, dragging Whitney to the center of the girls.

"Just hang with the gang, guys!" Whitney yelled back to Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku as she latched onto Victoria's arm.

As soon as the girls, excluding Kikyo and Kagura, were sitting in a circle, Harley asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Whitney, where have you been? It's been four years and all we've got from you were a few letters, and there was no return address. We thought you were never coming back!"

Whitney sighed and said, "I wasn't planning on staying gone for so long. I actually planned on coming back after I finished high school in Hiroshima, but when the year was over, I just didn't have the guts. I became friends with V and we got Kouga, an the guys to join the talent show the city was holding. We won, and then we got a record deal. That's where I've been. making CDs and shit like that."

"Oh." Harley said dryly.

Whitney flinched. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you mad that I'm back! If so, I'll be happy to leave again!"

"Are you having a fricken seizure or something'? Cause all I said was 'oh'. Kami." Harley growled as the other four girls backed away.

"I'm sorry, I know, I know. I'm just very tense about being here." Whitney explained.

"That's okay. " Harley said, nodding her head and waving it off. "So…. Whitney, we need to ask, uh…"

The other girls gathered around her again. "We want to know the reason you left, Whitney." Ayame said, locking her yes on the inu youkai. The other girls nodded in consent. Victoria just looked on in curiosity. Whitney had never said why she had left. In fact, the only one who knew about it was Kouga.

Whitney cast her eyes to the sand. "I left because I was accused of something that I did not commit. And by the person I thought would never do as such." She clenched her fists in pent up rage and sorrow.

"You mean cheating on Sesshomaru, right?" Kagome asked, her friend putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

Whitney nodded, her eyes turning to the ocean. "He said I cheated on him with Hiten and my cousin." She chuckled darkly. "And you know what else? He cheated on me for a month. And he wasn't lying." She turned back to them, her violet eyes turning black. "The fucking bastard did it just to get back at me from something I didn't even do!" She snarled, her claws lengthening.

The girls all gasped. Neither one had heard about that. They always thought he just pushed her over the edge, making her leave. Not cheating on her. "Who did he cheat on you with?" Harley asked when Whitney's eyes reverted back to normal and her claws shortened.

"I don't know. And frankly, I don't care. If the ass has the guts to cheat, then I'm glad that I left when I did." Whitney muttered.

Victoria watched as all the girls stared at Whitney strangely. She guess that they thought she would still be hung up on her past. "So, it's like eight o'clock right now." She said, gaining everyone's attention. "How about we hit some clubs?"

Harley jumped up instantly. "I know of a really cool karaoke bar! It opens at nine, we can all get dressed and meet somewhere."

They all nodded and went to get the guys. When they reached the spot they left them they started to laugh. Miroku was at the side watching the scene play before him. Inuyasha was neck deep in sand, with Naraku still packing some around his neck. Meanwhile, Kouga was standing atop his head yelling, "I have conquered the Inuyasha mountain. Although it is pea sized, it was rather tough getting through the few brain cells that covered his walnut sized brain!" Hakaku and Ginta were standing by Kagura and Kikyo with buckets full of water.

The girls were once again sun bathing and had their sunglasses on. Ginta whispered something to Hakaku, and then they dumped the dirty, sandy, slimy water over the two girls heads. The girls screeched and started screaming about nasty water and bugs in their bikini's. The two wolf demon's made the mistake of laughing and the girls glared at them. They grinned in malice, and started chasing the two boys around the beach.

The girls rolled over the small sand dune, laughing and giggling. Kouga jumped off of Inuyasha, pushing him even further into the sand, he landed in front of Whitney and Victoria as they leaned against each other for support. Naraku stopped his packing of Inuyasha's head and jogged over to the giggling girls. Miroku just grinned and strutted towards Sango as she stood. In a matter of seconds he was on the ground unconscious.

The girls told the guys about their plans and started to walk back to the cars after Ginta and Hakaku joined them, a few welts and bruises on their bodies.

They were almost to the parking lot when they heard, "Get your asses back here and dig me out of this fucking dirt hole!" They ran to Inuyasha, digging enough to uncover his arms. Harley and Whitney grabbed his arms, and after a few ow's and pulls later, Inuyasha flew out of the sand with a small 'pop.'

"It's like magic!" Hakaku whispered in awe.

"No stupid! It's called a spell!" Ginta exclaimed matter-of-factly, and the group sweat dropped.

?At the Shikon?

Harley, Whitney, Victoria, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Naraku, Ayame, Kikyo and Kagura were sitting at a table together. Bankotsu spotted the group and walked over, dragging an unwilling Sesshomaru with him.

Whitney was wearing a black tube top with 'bitch' written across the front in red lettering. Her white mini skirt with pleats went to mid-thigh, and white flip-flops completed the outfit. Harley wore a red halter top with 'sexy cat' written in black. She also wore dark blue jeans and red heels. Victoria's outfit consisted of a dark blue off-the-shoulder shirt with 'sly fox' written in white letters. A pair of black pants with silver heels made the outfit dazzle.

"What's up, homies?" Bankotsu inquired, his eyes traveling over the group and lingering on Victoria. "Who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm Victoria Diaz, but you can call me V." She said shyly. He smiled at her, and sat down across from Victoria. Sesshomaru, however, stood still in slight annoyance. Tension filled the air, and Miroku picked up his knife and started slicing through the air.

"What are you doing?" Sango furrowed her brow as she watched the monk's antics.

"Just cutting the tension." Miroku commented, continuing on his merry way.

"Okay guys! Tonight is open karaoke! Any volunteers?" The host spoke energetically, his eyes scanning the crowd. Whitney jumped up with a murderous glare towards Sesshomaru. The inu youkai pulled Harley to her feet as well, and ran up to the stage. They walked up to the host and Whitney whispered the song she wanted them to sing. The DJ nodded his head and handed them two mikes. The girls quickly made their way to the small stage. Harley looked at Whiney curiously. "Okay, People. This song is dedicated to an ex and if you don't know who you are, then I guess you're dumber than you look."

They lifted their bowed heads as the music started, their eyes still closed. Swaying their bodies to the music and beat.

Whitney: Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Harley: (I'm going under)

They lifted their hands and reached towards the ceiling.

Harley and Whitney :Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Whitney: Maybe I'll wake up for once Harley :wake up for once  
Whitney and Harley: Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
Whitney: I'm dying again

Whitney closed her eyes and sung her part with Harley, who walked the stage, surrounding herself in the music.

Whitney and Harley: I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Whitney stilled again, bowing her head, as Harley seemed to float across the length of the stage. That's how graceful she looked.

Whitney: Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
Harley: So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Whitney: Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
Harley: So I can't trust myself anymore  
Whitney: I'm dying again

They lifted their heads and sang to the heavens, eyes closed, and hands in fists in front of them.

Whitney and Harley: I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

Whitney: So go on and scream  
Whitney and Harley: Scream at me I'm so far away  
Whitney: I won't be broken again  
Harley and Whitney: I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

Whitney: I'm dying again

They walked the stage as the song did an interlude, waving to the music ans swaying their hips.

Whitney and Harley: I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

Whitney and Harley: I'm going under x2

Whitney: I'm going under

(Don't own this song)

As the song ended the girls bowed their heads and smirked as the bar erupted into cheers. They lifted their heads up to their table. They were all staring at them in awe. Harley smiled at them, while Whitney narrowed her eyes in a certain inu youkai's direction. They walked back to the DJ and handed him the mikes, flouncing to their table. The table was silent as Harley sat next to Inuyasha, while Whitney sat next to Kouga. Sesshomaru didn't say a word as the table began to compliment them on their performance.

"You guys should think about doing a song together," Bankotsu said, his arm draped over Victoria's, who was blushing a deep red, chair.

Harley tilted her head while Whitney tapped her lip. _'Same old habit.'_ Sesshomaru thought. "It would be cool to do a song together, Whit." Harley said after a moment.

Whitney nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, but what type of song would we do? I mean, most of my songs are based on heartbreak and sorrow. I heard your song, 'Crush,' (Don't own it) I like it, but it has nothing to do with our style." Whitney said, motioning to the members of "Wandering Souls."

Harley nodded and said, "I see what you mean. Maybe we can think on it later. How long do you have here?"

Whitney was about to answer when Kouga cut in. "Three weeks before we have to head back to Hiroshima. Our manager Menomaru wants a break or something." He shrugged, placing his arm around Whitney's shoulder.

Sesshomaru had to bite his tongue to stop a growl escaping his lips. He fleetingly thought that she was doing it on purpose, but she was completely ignoring him, so he ruled that out. He watched as Inuyasha and Kagome began to speak about the next song. Finally, they stood up and walked to the DJ. They walked up to the stage seconds afterwards.

The music started off with something like the opera. Inuyasha sat on a stool, while Kagome stood in front of the crowd.

Inuyasha: Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

Kagome and Inuyasha: You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

Kagome: They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Inuyasha: But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Kagome and Inuyasha: Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

Kagome: They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Kagome: They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

They sat still as another opera interlude came to the music.

Inuyasha: Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

Kagome: They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Opera interlude until the end…

(Don't own this song)

The crowd was silent for a few seconds before once again falling into cheering and whooping. Inuyasha nodded his head, while Kagome bowed, and then they walked towards their table. The table cheered and clapped them on the back, congratulating them on a job well done.

"So, Inuyasha, you're the lead singer of the band, 'Dark Haven'?" Whitney more stated then asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "How'd you find out?"

Whitney shrugged, and went to answer again when Kouga once again cut in. "It's obvious. How deep your voice is, not to mention we heard one of your songs on the radio." The group wasn't listening to him though. They watched as Whitney's hand tightened on her glass, and her eyes darted between Kouga and her clenched fist. Her teeth were clenched and her lip was slightly bleeding. Kouga turned to her, a worried expression adorned his tan face. "Hey are you okay? I smell your blood."

Whitney growled and stood up, waking to the bar.

**A/N… K, k guys! Another chap done! **

**Sessh: Finally**

**Har: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Sessh: Why is This Sesshomaru the villain?**

**Whit: Cause you are!**

**Har: Whatever…hey, wanna know what Whitney just said?**

**Whit: Huh?**

**Har: Whitney just admitted that Inuyasha was hot! YAY!**

**Sessh: WHAT!**

**Inu: …**

**Whit: You weren't supposed to tell!**

**Har: You should know me better than that by now.**

**Sessh: You are not allowed to think my little brother is 'hot'**

**Inu: I feel awkward…**

**Whit: You aren't the only one buddy. **

**Har: You better not try to murder Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.**

**Sessh: And why would This Sesshomaru do such a thing? (Halo appears)**

**Har and Whit: Cause you're Sesshomaru**

**Inu: They got a point**

**Sessh: Grrr**

**Har: We need to wrap this up before my mom chases me with a butcher knife**

**Whit: FINE! Okay guys, ready? One**

**Har: Two**

**Santa: Three**

**Inu, Sessh, Har, Whit and Santa: REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Drunken Idiots

Need To Be Saved

_Chapter 4: Drunken Idiots_

The group was still hanging out at the karaoke joint, and were staring at Whitney in awe, and several of the members, namely Harley and Sesshomaru, were glaring at the big-mouthed Kouga. Meanwhile, a dark brown-haired human woman and a man with black eyes and hair were singing a love song together in the background.

"What is her problem?"Kagome asked, since she had been to engrossed in her conversation with Sango to notice Whitney's anger until the said youkai stomped off.

"Who knows? She gets overexcited and all emotional at times" Kouga said in a 'I-just-put-up-with-her-because-she's-my-girlfriend' tone. Harley rolled her eyes at his oblivious comment and her sensitive cat ears picked up the faint sound of growling coming from Sesshomaru. This surprised the neko and she furrowed her brow in thought._ 'Sesshomaru supposedly hates Whitney, yet he growls when he sees her mistreated or upset stupid bastard is jealous haha.' _Harley smirked, causing Inuyasha to tilt his head in confusion.

"Uh, you okay?" The inu hanyou waved his hand in front of Harley's face, waking her from her reverie. The neko youkai blushed at her stupidity, and shook her head affirmative.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Harley said quickly, taking a sip from her kiddy cocktail. She was the only one in the group who drank a non-alcoholic beverage, knowing that she didn't trust the others to drive home ¦under the influence.

?With Whitney?

"Stupid, loud, always interrupting, grrr!" Whitney muttered under her breath along with several curse words.

"Like, can I take your order?" A female bartender asked. Well, at least Whitney thought he was a female until she actually saw his face.

"Um, yeah, can I have a raspberry martini?" Whitney asked politely, despite her angry composure.

"Sure, sweetheart. My name is Hojo, and- ooh, I love your nails! Where'd you get them done at?" Hojo was momentarily distracted.

"Uh, Shara's Nail Salon on 31st Street." Whitney said awkwardly. Hojo continued to blabber away to her as he prepared her drink, mentioning his boyfriend Jenkotsu and other things Whitney didn't care to hear about.

"Next up on the karaoke, we have Sesshomaru Takomi!" The host announced in his low, booming voice. The inu demoness, who was, unfortunately, drinking her martini at the moment, spit some of the crimson liquid over herself. They must have the wrong person. The crowd clapped, except for Whitney, Harley, Sango, Inuyasha, Victoria, and Kouga, of course. Meanwhile, Bankotsu was grinning like a wild man. He had gotten the Naraku, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagura to go home, so he was happy that a few less people were able to see him embarrass his best friend. Don't get him wrong, he REALLY wanted to embarass Sesshomaru, but the less people, the more of a chance of him living. He was mentally patting himself on the back at his job well done. He was thankful that the DJ had let him have someone else sing a song.

Sesshomaru was glaring as he walked up to the DJ and grabbed the mike. He knew Bankotsu had something to do with it, and he mentally vowed to rip his so called 'friend' a new hole. As he walked on stage his eyes caught the stunned faces of the little group he was sitting with. A low growl almost escaped his lips at the grinning wolf. His eyes than caught Whitney looking at him in utter shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted in an 'o.' He smirked at the thought of surprising everyone. His smirk grew even more as the song started. _'This shall be entertaining.' _ He thought, his amber eyes locking onto that of his group and the now joining Whitney.

The song started out low and deep, his voice and manner going with it perfectly.

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

As the music started Sesshomaru kept his gaze on his table. They were all staring in slight shock. The girls were flushed, and their eyes dazed as he began to play with the hem and collar of his shirt.

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts Ow

And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

He walked the small stage, flipping his hair slightly, totally working out the haughtiness of the song. He did a small disco move with his finger at the disco part, his hand moving to one side of his body then to the top of his head. The girls giggled at this, but didn't stop staring. Even Harley, who didn't find him attractive for her taste had to admit he was doing his part well.

I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

He flounced his body, showing off his walk, turning his head over his shoulder to smirk at them.

I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat, what d'you think about that

He touched his head and pretened to tip a hat.

I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

The girls expected him to shake his ass at that part, but he just continued to turn, but their dissapointment was short lived when the next verse started.

I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my

He began to play with his buckle of his pants and panted into his mike.

'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

He ended it by standing stock still and tilting his head in an I'm-better-than-you manner. Everyone clapped and cheered for his preformance. Half the girls were drooling over him, and some girls went as far as too ask him to call her, shouting their numbers. He completely ignored them and walked towards his table.

He was met wuth shocked silence, but that did not last long. All the girls, including Whitney, fell into giggles, grasping onto the table. The guys grinned evilly, but that soon stopped when they noticed that he was smirking. Harley was the first to come out of her fit of laughter. "Oh my god, Sesshomaru! That was sooo funny! I can't believe you actually did that." She exclaimed in slight awe.

"Neither can I." Bankotsu said, shaking his head. "But Sesshomaru never backs out of a challenge."

Sesshomaru glared daggers at him, and the table fell into another round of laughter. No one was really drunk, they were just having a good time. Well, Kouga may have been drunk, because the next thing everyone knew, he was on the floor with a very angry Whitney glaring at him. "Fucking, Wolf! Don't touch me like that! Fucking numbskull!"

"Gahhh, I think Kkkkkkouga's had one ttttttttttto manyyyyyyy." Ginta slurred. Harley laughed at the idiot who was in a drunken reverie.

"Hey Miroku, I have a song for us to sing." Sango grinned evilly.

"Ah, and what would that be? Forever and For Always?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Not quite, come on!" Sango pulled on the monk's sleeve, dragging him onstage. After briefly consulting the host, he smiled, nodding his head.

"Okay everyone! Next we have Sango and Miroku, in 'Phunk with my Heart'."

Sango: No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

(Yeah)

No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Sango: I wonder if I take you home

Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

I wonder if I take you home

Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Miroku: Girl, you know you got me, got me

With your pistol shot me, shot me

And I'm here helplessly

In love and nothing can stop me

You can't stop me cause once I start it

Can't return me cause once you bought it

I'm coming baby, don't got it (don't make me wait)

So let's be about it

Sango: No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Sango swayed her hips to the music, and Miroku attempted to grope her butt, ending with him on the ground. Luckily he still had his mike in his hand, and sang as he stood.

Miroku: Baby, have some trustin', trustin'

When I come in lustin', lustin'

Cause I bring you that comfort

I ain't only here cause I want ya body

I want your mind too

Interestin's what I find you

And I'm interested in the long haul

Come on girl (yee-haw)

Miroku: (come on)

Miroku bucked his hips, pulling his arms back once.

Sango: I wonder if I take you home

Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

I wonder if I take you home

Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

Sango: No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Miroku: Girl, you had me, once you kissed me

My love for you is not iffy

I always want you with me

I'll play Bobby and you'll play Whitney

If you smoke, I'll smoke too

That's how much I'm in love with you

Crazy is what crazy do

Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool

Sango: No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart

Miroku: Why are you so insecure

When you got passion and love her

You always claimin' I'm a cheater

Think I'd up and go leave ya

For another señorita

You forgot that I need ya

You must've caught amnesia

That's why you don't believe

Miroku: (uh, yeah, check it out)

Sango and Miroku: Don't you worry 'bout a thang, baby

Cause you know you got me by a strang, baby

Don't you worry 'bout a thang, baby

Cause you know you got me by a strang, baby

Miroku: Baby girl, you make me feel

You know you make me feel so real

I love you more than sex appeal

(Cause you're)

That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 6x

overlapping

Sango: No, no, no, don't phunk with my heart 2x

That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 2x

Sango: I wonder if I take you home

Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) 4x

Sango and Miroku: Don't you worry 'bout a thang, baby

Cause you know you got me by a strang, baby

Don't you worry 'bout a thang, baby

Cause you know you got me by a strang, baby

The song ended and the crowd cheered loudly. Sango bowed and smiled shyly, while Miroku beamed, placing his hand on her waist. For once, he didn't end up unconcious. (Shocking, isn't it?)

?An Hour Later?

Everyone at the table was completely drunk, but Harley and Sesshomaru because they were driving home. The two watched on in mild amusement as they all talked and let out squeals of laughter. Finally, Harley got a wonderful idea, knowing that the drunken idiots wouldn't be able o decipher what she was doing. "So, guys, letsss tell aaall our secrets!" She said, pretending to slur her words. Everyone grinned, and Bankotsu was the first to speak.

"From the moment that I saw Victoria, I wanted her in my bed." Bankotsu said, grinning. Everyone began to laugh, except Sesshomaru and Harley, who were smirking.

"Okay, okay. My turn!" Whitney said excitedly. "I still think Sesshomaru is sexy as hell!" She turned to Sesshomaru who had slightly wide eyes. He had somehow ended up sitting next to her in her drunken state. "But don't tell yourself that!"

"Thatsssszzz myyyyyy womaaaannnn, doggggy facccccceee" Kouga said, who was perhaps the most intoxicated of them all.

Everyone again fell into laughter, well except Sesshomaru this time. Harley did however and was momentarily distracted when Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder. "I just haaaad a moment of inspiratiooooon!" He declared, throwing his fist in the air.

Ginta and Hakaku grinned. "Go INUYASHA!" They yelled happily.

"Harleeyyyy, we really REALLY need toooo go ooout sometiiiime!" He said grinning and pulling her closer.

Just then Whitney decided to go all mushy. "Awwwww! So sweeeeEEEEET!" It started with her tilting her chair back slightly and clasping her hands, but it ended with her toppling over and grabbing the two chairs beside her. Which sent all three tumbling down. The rest of the people at the table stood up to look over the table top. They all laughed at the sight. Kouga was on the floor, with Whitney lying across him, her head cushioned on his chest. Sesshomaru was on top of Whitney, face-to-face with the drunk girl.

"Ooooooooh, they're gettttttttting bizzzzzzzzay!" Hakaku smirked, standing up dizzily. Sesshomaru hurriedly scrambled off Whitney, but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't I knnnnnnow you? I knowwwwww, I had a dddddream abbbout you last nighttt." Whitney pondered.

"That wassssss one fucked upppp drrrrream...Whitzwee." Victoria declared, nodding her head in agreement with herself. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow questioningly, and Harley burst into laughter.

"Ooooooh, whatttttt'd you ddddream abbbbout!" Sango and Kagome said in a girly tone.

"Was it sooooommmething I miggggght dreammm abbout?" Miroku asked, still perverse even under the influence.

"Unlesssssss you dreammmmm about guysssss, then nooooooooo!" Whitney exclaimed matter-of-factly. "Aaaaaare you ggay?"

"Noooooooo!" Miroku answered, his mouth forming an 'o'.

"Thhhhen I guessssss not!" Whitney mocked.

"I'mmm boredddd!" Kouga exclaimed, clumsily crossing his arms. Ginta and Hakaku grabbed one of Kagome's arms each, Miroku grabbed Sango, Inuyasha grabbed Harley, and Bankotsu grabbed Victoria, and Kouga grabbed Whitney. "Let'ssss gooo to ourrrrr placccce. And havvvvve soooome fuuun!"

"Okaaaaay!" All the girls, but Harley chirped simultaneously. Harley's eyes widened, and she looked like this: o.O.

"Okay, that's enough! Break it up people!" Harley exclaimed, trying to wrench her arm out of Inuyasha's grip. "Time to go home! SEPERATELY! Sesshomaru, help me!"

"Awwwwwww, you'reeee ruining allll the ffffun!" Kouga pouted.

"Yeaaah!" The rest of the guys, but Sesshomaru, agreed.

"Help me Sesshomaru!" Harley growled pleadingly.

"Fine. The guys must follow This Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stood, grabbing Bankotsu and Miroku by their collars.

"Heyyyyy! You cannnn't take ouuuur boyfriennnnds!" Sango latched onto Miroku. The rest of the girls grabbed their boys, except for the sober Harley, who was desperately trying to rip everyone off of the said boyfriends.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! THE BIG GUNS ARE COMING OUT!" Harley ranted. "I WAS HOPING I WASN'T GOING TO HAVE TO DO THIS, BUT YOU'VE LEFT ME NO CHOICE...SLEEPOVER!"

All the girls squealed in excitement and pushed the boys away and onto the floor.

"I wanna gettttttt the icccce cream!" Whitney yelled, clapping her hands together. Harley smirked smuggly.

"I rock." She said under her breath. "And I'll get coffee. Lots and lots of coffee."

"YAY! Sleeeeeepover at SESSHOMARU'S houssse!" Bankotsu and Inuyasha yelled together.

"Wait...what!" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, a pathetic look on his face that read 'This-Sesshomaru-would-rather-be-eaten-alive-by-fifteen-thousand-maggots-then-have-a-sleepover'.

"Lighten up, Sessssssshy! Yoooou can paint youuuuur nailssss!" Whitney said, throwing her arm around his waist, since she couldn't reach his shoulders.

"Kay, girls, follow me!" Harley declared, making her way out the door. The others followed in her wake, brushing past the males like they weren't even there. They entered the car giggling and squealing about what they can do at their sleepover. Whitney was seated up front near Harley, sticking her head outside the window like the dog she was.

'_This Sesshomaru can't blelieve he is doing this._' He thought as he walked the guys to his silver Dodge Durango. Inuyasha sat in the front seat next to his brother.

Inuyasha grinned at Sesshomaru, disturbing the inu youkai deeply."I lovvvvve youuuuu, biiig brottttther."

Sesshomaru looked towards him, the most horrified look upon his face. He stopped staring at his brother to turn back to the road, trying to ignore the imbociles singing 'Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall.'

When he arrived at his house, he stepped out, not bothering to wait for the men behind him. The whole time his mind was racing on how to kill two demonesses.

?With the Girls?

Harley walked into her hotel carrying three bags because the drunken girls were to tipsy to do anything without falling over. Whitney tried to help, but when she grabbed a carton of ice cream, she tipped over to the side it was weighing down on. Needless to say, the drunken girls had fallen into another fit of intoxicated giggles.

As the girls all jumped around on her bed, hitting each other with pillows, Harley began the espresso machine, and when she was done she went to join the girls. She was half way out the door with a tray of coffee, when a giant fluffy pillow hit her face, followed by a very excited inu youkai. "Harley your back!" Whitney screamed happily. Then it turned into two very hurt screams as the coffee burned through their clothes.

The girls jumped around waving at their shirts to cool them down. It didn't work. They ripped of their clothes, stripping down to their underwear and bra. The other girls thinking it looked like fun, aslo stripped down.

Whitney was wearing an all blue bra with purple panties. Harley was wearing all pink panties with maroon bra. Sango was wearing matching pink undergarments, along with Kagome wearing green. Victoria wore a black bra with red panties.

As the girls waved at themselves, the other girls decided to have some fun. They grabbed pillows and started beating each other with them playfully. Harley and Whitney soon joined in. Luckily the coffee thing seemed to bring Whitney out of her drunk stupor, unforunately, she forgot everything that went on at the bar. They were all giggling and laughing as they hit each other, tickled each other, and few people were thrown of the king sized bed, to the floor. That didn't stop them however, they jumped right back on the bed to have more fun. In the midst of all this, neither one of the girls had heard the front door open, and six guys walk into the room, watching them with great interest.

Victoria happened to push Whitney off the bed, giving her view of the six men. She squealed and launched herself at them, hitting them with a pillow. The guys all yelled and grabbed the couch pillow, joining in. Sesshomaru however, just stood there, until Whitney decided to tackle him from behind. "HA HA!" She said as she pointed at him and stood. "This Whitney tackled That Sesshomaru."

Harley grinned. "And This Harley just hit That Inuyasha in the head." She laughed happily.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled playfully, and tackled the girls to the floor. Kouga jumped on Sesshomaru's back yelling "DOG PILE!" Bankotsu did the same thing to Inuyasha. Kagome jumped on Kouga's back, then Victoria jumped on Bankotsu. The two inu brothers were trying to hold up all the weight, but their arms were beginning to tire. Then Ginta jumped on Kagome's back, while Hakaku jumped on Victoria. Then the final straw came. Miroku jumped on Ginta with a batlle cry of "I shall knock down the leaning tower of Whitney." Sango did the same with the cry of, "And I the tower of Harley!"

In a matter of seconds, the inu brother's arms went out. "AGHHHH!" The girls screamed in agony as the air left their lungs. "OOF!"

The brothers eyes went wide as their faces landing in the girls bras. Their faces were right between their chest, yet they gave no hint to move. Not that you could with four people on top of you...

Finally Harley gained her breath back and she yelled, "Get the hell off of me! I can hardly breath!" She gasped. Sango, Hakaku, Victoria, and Bankotsu rolled off of them, making a loud thump each time one of them hit the floor. Harley fleetingly worried about her neighbors, but that disappeared as she realized that Inuyasha was still on her. Then her face turned red as she just realized her state of undress.

Whitney listened to the thumps as they hit the floor, and laughed as she looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see a beet red Harley. Her laughter abruptly stopped when she noticed that Sesshomaru's face was in her bra. "AGHHH! Get off! Get off!" She said, squirming to no avail. A muffled reply came to her ears.

"This Sesshomaru cannot..." _'Not that I want too... Wait, did This Sesshomaru just think that?... I DID!" _ If his face wasn't so busy in her bra one would have seen the faint blush on his cheeks. But, fate would not let us see his moment of embarassment. (DAMNIT! I WANAN SEE HIM BLUSH! Maybe I can make him cry! MWAHAHAHAHAHA Har: good luck with that...)

Harley finally got Inuyasha to move, and stood, walking over to the pile of people. She grabbed Miroku's leg and pulled him off, flinging him to the floor with an "OOF!" Next went Ginta, and so on until she came to Sesshomaru. She smirked. "Pretty comfortable there, aren't you Sesshomaru..." She said smuggly.

Whitney blushed and began to push his shoulders, growling in annoyance and pure embarrassment." Shut up, Harley! It's not what it looks like!" She snarled trying to move the inu youkai, but his grip just tightened around her body. Kouga was glaring evily and went to pull the youkai's leg. He was met with a very feril growl.

Harley sweat dropped and pushed Kouga away. "Stupid, wolf. You really think he's gonna let go? He doesn't like you. I don't either."

Whitney huffed and said, "Yeah well, not many people do..."

Kouga growled. "What does that mean, bitch!"

Whitney hufffed angrily. "It means that you are an egotistic freak who claims people are his when they didn't say a thing! I'm not your fucking girlfriend!" Everyone went silent, and then Harley decided to say something.

"So all that stuff where he put his arm over you was an act?" She asked, not thinking that Whitney would do such a thing,

"NO!" She growled, still trying to get Sesshomaru off of her. "It's just his little fantasy! And will someone get him off of me?"

Harley walked over to peep in his face, she giggled as she got a look at him. "He's sleeping!"

"Huh?" Whitney said, her face falling.

"He's sleeping!" Harley continued to giggle.

"MAN! He's sleeping on my boobs!" Whitney said, throwing her hands down on the lush carpet.

"Errr... that sounds wrong..." Inuyasha said, face somewhat red.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. Get your brother off of me!" Whitney growled, pulling on Sesshomaru's ear.

Inuyasha took a step forward and was met with a growl... again. "Errr... I don't think he wants to get up... oh well. Lets get something to eat!"

"I'm hungry too!" Harley said. "But first, I think we should get dressed... heh heh." She laughed nervously, as she grabbed the girls clothes and threw them to their owners. Whitney watched as they all got dressed and went into the kitchen. Harley saying something about cookies.

"GRRR! Hello! I'm kind of stuck! And I'm hungr-y-y-y!" She whined.

"We'll bring you a cookie! Don't worry!" Harley chirped.

"And how am I supposed to eat it?"

"I'll just shove it in your mouth." Harley yelled back.

Whitney just huffed and layed there, just smelling the cookies, as the other pigs stuffed their faces. "Stupid cat! Stupid DOG! Man! Why is it that all the shit happens to me? First, I end up gone for four years, and to top it off... the one who did it, is lying on me in a bra. Wait... that makes it sound like he is wearing the bra... OH MY GOD! Mental images!" Whitney laughed shaking her head.

"Do you realize that This Sesshoamru is indeed awake?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyebrow raised as his chin sat on her chest.

Whitney laughed nervously. "Heh heh, you gotta admit. You in a bra would be pretty funny... wait, you're not wearing one now are you? Man bra! Wait, the bro!" She giggled. But she stopped suddenly. "Wait, how long have you been awake?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, lying his head back down. "This Sesshomaru was awake the whole time..."

"Oh." Whitney said, then her face fell into a scowl. "WHAT! You were awake the whole time! And you still laid on me! HENTAI!" She tried hitting him, but Harley walked in at that moment and said, "Who wants a cookie?"

Whitney dropped her hand and glared. But said, "Is it chocolate chip?"

"YEP!" Harley said, showing her the plate.

"YAY! Now get him off so I can have a cookie. I want my cookie damnit!" Whitney pushed Sesshomaru as Harley pulled his hair.

"OW! Wench, let This Sesshomaru's beautiful locks go!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Harley stopped pulling but kept her grip. "You do have pretty hair. What shampoo do you use?"

"Do you lick yourself?" Whitney asked, just as Inuyasha walked in. His eyes widened, and he dropped the cookie that he was holding in his mouth.

"That sounds...so wrong..." Inuyasha whispered, shaking his head back and forth.

"Hey, you're gonna stain my carpet!" Harley complained, picking up the cookie crumbs.

"Over...here...Whitney...crushed...by...fat...youkai." Whitney gasped. Sesshomaru glared at her and bit her ear.

"This Sesshomaru is not crushing you, he is just buff!" Sesshomaru lifted himself off the crushed inu demoness, who was holding her ear in pain.

"You didn't have to bite my ear off!" Whitney complained, standing up and grabbing her cookies.

"Hey Whit, you might wanna get dressed." Harley suggested, throwing Whitney her clothes.

"Oh yeah...heh heh." Whitney hurriedly dressed, then grabbed another cookie. Victoria and the others walked in with even more cookies, and Bankotsu was carrying several cartons of ice cream.

"ICE CREAM!" Whitney and Harley squealed simultaneously, grabbing at the food.

"Okay! Jeez, ya don't have to attack me!" Bankotsu forfeited the dessert.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" Victoria exclaimed. "How about we play a little game of truth or dare!"

"Sure!" Everyone agreed...well the guys didn't seem as excited, but they followed the girls, sitting in a circle on the bed. (Harley's bed is HUGE...work with us people...say it's as big as your living room...kk?)

"Who's gonna start it?" Sango asked, popping some popcorn into her mouth. (Us heart food)

"Let's let V go, since she wanted to play." Kagome said, looking to see her reaction.

"Okaaaay, um...let's see..." Victoria tapped her finger against her chin. "Err... Kouga, truth or dare?"

Kouga scoffed. "Dare," he growled, puffing out his chest out. All the girls thought of his head on a rooster's body.

Vitctoria grinned. "Okay, you can't claim Whitney as your woman for a week."

Kouga growled. "That makes her free game!"

"I didn't realize it was Whitney hunting season..." Whitney mumbled after swallowing her spoonful of cookie dough ice cream. "Your turn Kouga..."

Kouga huffed, and tilted his head in thought. "Inuyasha truth or dare?"

Inuyasha thought for a second. "Dare."

Kouga grinned. "I dare for you to grope every girl in this room. Except for my Whitney."

"KOUGA!" Victoria growled.

"FINE! He has to grope every girl." He grumbled. Inuyasha growled angrily but groped every girls butt, Sango hit him yelling 'Hentai'.

"HEY! It was a dare!" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing his cheek.

Sango shrugged. "It's a reflex."

"Kay, Inu, your turn." Harley said happily, putting a sucker in her mouth. (Yummy)

"Okay, err... Harley, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked the neko.

"Truth." Harley said, ignoring the cluckings of the other girls.

"Err.. who do you find most attractive in this room?"

"Damnit!" Harley hissed. "Do I have to?"

Whitney came to her friends rescue. "You can choose 'or'."

"Eh?"

"Well if you choose or, you would take some people in this room, say Ginta and Hakaku, and ask 'Ginta or Hakaku?' and she would have to ask truthfully. We made it up in like seond grade. Can't believe you don't remember." Whitney exclaimed.

Harley nodded understandingly. "Okay, or."

Inuyasha grinned. "Me or Sesshomaru?"

Harley groaned. "You." She mumbled, but they heard her. She saved herself by saying, "I don't see how anyone could date 'ice man' anyways."

All the girls nodded in agreement. "Okay, my turn. Whitney, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Whitney said with confidence.

Harley smirked. "I dare you to kiss 'ice man'." The girls giggled and the boys grinned.

Whitney paled. "WHY! Why me!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, but he made no other recognition of the act.

"You know, you could of kissed him on the cheeks." Harley stated smugly. Whitney growled.

"You do realize that that could mean his ass?" WHitney said, her eyebrow raised.

"You do realize that you are a sick hentai?" Harley retorted.

"Ya know what, truth or dare, Kagome?"

"Err... Dare."

Whitney grinned. "I dare you to tell me who you like the most out of all these guys in this room."

Kagome blushed, her plan to avoid the dreaded question had been foiled. "Kouga." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Everyone went silent, but Kagome took that chance to ask Sesshomaru. "Truth or dare, Sesshomaru?"

"Or." He said boredly. Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I do not wish to play your silly games." The girls rolled their eyes and turned to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and said, "Kagura or Whitney?" Everyone stiffened. Bad question, but a much needed answer.

Sesshomaru glared at her as Whitney walked away, saying that she needed to get a soda, but Harley grabbed her and pulled her back in her seat. "You can get it later." She whispered. Whitney just glared at the wall, ignoring everyone.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to answer that." He growled, arms across his chest.

Harley hissed. "You're playing the game so answer the god damn question!"

Sesshomaru just glared and said, "Do not raise your voice at This Sesshomaru."

"Is that a challenge!" She growled, trying to get out of Whitney's vice-like grip.

"Okay, you don't have to answer that ice man, but you have to do a dare." Whitney said, smirking.

"Fine."

Kaome smirked. "I dare you to strip to your boxers and stand on that balcony, yelling to everyone that you have the biggest err... thing in the world!" She fell into giggles, Harley and the others following behind her.

"Damn! That's a good dare, Kagz!" Whitney said happily.

Sesshomaru just smirked. "So eager to see me, bich? You could just ask..."

Whitney blushed and said, "Just do the dare, asshole!" He smirked and took of his clothes, now standing in his boxers. The others followed as he strutted to the balcony. He walked towards the end of it and yelled in his booming voice. "This Sesshomaru has the biggest dick anyone shall ever see!"

Everyone gasped as he said his name, and then fell into laughter as he said 'dick.' Whitney dragged Harley with her and they pulled Sesshomaru into her hotel room, he seemed to like telling people of his err... accessories.

"That was vulgar..." Kagome mumbled, sitting back down. "So, Sesshomaru your turn to ask someone."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then his gaze fell on his best friend. "Bankotsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered with confidence.

"By the end of the month, you have to have dated fifteen girls."

Bankotsu shrugged. "Will you girls help me out?" All the girls nodded their heads. "Only ten more to go..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "Okay, my turn. Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around this room naked three times, then you have to run down stairs yelling 'The bunnies are coming, the bunnies are coming!'"

Mirkou grinned. "OKAY!" He instantly stripped out of his clothes and stood in only his birthday suit. Alll the girls blushed and turned their heads. Sango didn't turn all the way. She had already seen him anyways.

Miroku ran around the room three times before running down the hall screaming "The bunnies are coming, the bunnies are coming!" The others followed him to make sure he didn't hurt himself, or anyone else. An oldy lady visiting the clerk turned just as he ran into the lobby. He grinned at her and said "Touch my body!" The woman gasped and walked towards him, saying "Meet me in my room in an hour..." She purred, walking past the group who stood there stunned. Miroku shuddered and smiled at the clerk. "The bunnies are coming, the bunnies are coming!" He yelled running back to the room. Everyone followed but Harley. "Sorry, but he didn't have his medication today. I do apologize." She bowed as the clerk nodded his head and put down the phone he was going to use to call the police.

When she got back to her room she found a fully dressed Miroku, and a floor filled with laughing and rolling figures. "I can't believe you said that!" Whitney gasped.

"Did you hear what she said!" Kouga said breathlessly.

Everyone fell into giggles, Harley included. Sesshomaru just shook his head in amusement, but he let out a small bark of laughter. Everyone gasped and looked at him in awe. "WOW! ICE MAN LAUGHED!" Ginta yelled.

Everyone laughed a little more before falling back onto the bed. "Okay, we have four more people to ask!" Harley chirped. "Miroku, you can ask either Sango, Victoria, Ginta or Hakaku."

Miroku scratched his chin in thought. "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Miroku grinned perversely. "I dare you to flash us." Sango turned red and glared at him. But she did as she wasd told. She pulled hr shirt and bra up for less than a second before they were once again covering her chest. She then crawled up to Miroku and boxed him in the ears. "HENTAI!"

"Okay, Victoria... Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Yeah! Another one... who do you fancy?"

"Errr... Uhh... do I have to?"

"You're to late to choose 'or'."

"GRR! FINE! Bankotsu alright!" The girls all giggled and squealed, "I knew it!" The guys all grinned, and slapped Bankotsu on the back.

"Okay! MY turn! Hakaku... truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... to eat popcorn dipped in ice cream, and you have to wash it down with dish soap." She walked off to get the bottle of soap on the kitchen sink.

Hakaku grimaced and grabbed a handful of popcorn, placing it on a spoon of ice cream, stuffing it in his mouth. He smiled, "Not bad." He said, mouth full. Then Victoria came in with the bottle of soap. He flinched but took the bottle, pouring about half a mouth full into his mouth. His eyes squinted shut as he swallowed, and he panted as it slid down his throat. He coughed out right when it finally passed, but then grabbed Ginta's soda, guggling it down his throat.

"You know what would be really funny?" Whitney asked. "If he started burping bubbles!" Everyone laughed, but went silent when Hakaku burped and a tiny bubble floated out of his mouth. They all fell into laughter, but it faded quickly as Hakaku turned to his older brother.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing the song, 'I'm so Pretty' as you dance in one of the girl's bras and underwear."

Ginta's face paled as he said, "Which girl should it be?"

Hakaku thought for a moment. "Harley, do you have a spare set?"

Harley nodded and walked towards her suitcase, then handed it to Ginta as she sat down. "You can keep them when your done." She said, her nose wrinkling.

Ginta sighed and walked to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out in a pink bra with a blue thong. He started to dance and sing.

"I'm so pretty! Oh, so pretty! I'm so pretty and witty and ga-y-y-y!" He sung twirling around and running back to the bathroom. The men and woman fell into laughter, as he came out, blushing wildly. He threw Harley's undergarments to the side of the room, as he sat down.

"Okay!" Whitney said, clapping her hands. "There are two more things to do. The girls get to ask the guys a truth or dare thing, and then the guys get to truth or dare the girls. We vote to see what we will choose." Everyone looked at her strangely. "What? That's how I've always played." The guys grumbled but took a vote and ended up with all of them choosing dare. The girls took their vote and decided to go with Truth. "Okay, we ask you first. We choose to dare you tooooo..." She paused for effect, "all sing a 'Backstreet Boys' song of our choice. Later tonight though. We still have to choose the song..." The guys all flinched, but took their punishment like the men they were. Well, Hakaku whimpered, but that's okay.

"We have all decided on a question." Sesshomaru stated, formally. "Are you virgins?" All the guys stared at them questioningly, their eyebrows raised. The girls all turned red and looked away. Slowly their answers slipped out of their mouths.

"Yes..." Harley said.

"Yes..." Kagome uttered.

"Yes..." Victoria replied.

"No..." Sango murmered, avoiding Miroku's eyes.

"You already know the answer, asshole..." Whitney grumbled, arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru smirked, but it quickly faded when he remembered what happend not a month after that. His eyes darkened in slight saddness as he remembered what he had said to her, and then how he had betrayed her, and finally, acusing her of cheating on him with her cousin. (That's pretty damn low! Even for you Sesshomaru! GOSH! Sessh: Your the one typing, bitch!)

Everyone went silent, but Miroku quickly ended it when he asked, "Do you think that old lady really meant what she said?" He was met with shocked gasps. "What? I just want to know."

**A/N... I'm pondering over here! At least I !was! pondering over the Kingdom Hearts dude eating a fish, but no, Whitney had to go and take the picture...gah! Anywayz, hope you liked that chap, chaps! Yeppers!**

**Sessh: Oh This Sesshomaru's gosh, I cannot believe, you made This Sesshomaru yell that!**

**Whit: I thought it was quite funny!**

**Har: Ya know what, Whit, I never would have thought you were so...uninnocent...**

**Inu: Is that a word...?**

**Har: Yes! Cause I said it is!**

**Whit: It's all Mrs. Katchmar's fault! She got me into Anne McCaffrey books...**

**Har: Yeah, yeah, blame poor Mrs. K...**

**Sessh: I want chocolate chip cookies!**

**Inu: Me too! Yummy!**

**Har: Oooooooh, me and Whit are about to make some!**

**Whit: Yep! Can't wait!**

**Inu: Do we get some to? (puppy dog pout)**

**Har: Yeppers! How could anyone resist the puppy dog pout?**

**Whit: I could!**

**Sessh: (Gives Whit puppy dog pout) Pl-e-e-e-ease?**

**Whit: Damnit, I can't!**

**Har: Well, the sooner we wrap this up, the sooner we make cookies!**

**Inu and Sessh: Then shut up all ready!**

**Har and Whit: Don't tell us to shut up!**

**Inu: Feh**

**Sessh: Hn**

**Har: O.o**

**Whit: ...**

**Har: Can we end this?**

**Whit: ...**

**Har: Don't you dare!**

**Whit: ... Fine, jeez, you guys are no fun...**

**Inu: Make us cookies!**

**Sessh: This Sesshomaru demands that you bake, woman! BAKE!**

**Whit: I'm not your slave!**

**Sessh: But you are my woman, so BAKE!**

**Har: HAHA! You're his slave! Nanananana!**

**Inu: It's getting late, so bake the god-damned cookies!**

**Har: Grrrr**

**Whit: Come on...let's go! And Sesshomaru's not getting any cookies!**

**Har: And neither are you, Inu!**

**Inu and Sessh: NOW!**

**Har and Whit: Fine, fine!**

**Sessh: Heh heh...This Sesshomaru knew you would oblige, bitch**

**Har: Those cookies, aren't gonna make themselves, so come on! I'm hungry!**

**Inu: Hurry it up, too!**

**Har: If you'd SHUT UP, then we could!**

**Whit: Just REVIEW, so we can get away from these bakas.**


End file.
